What Went Wrong!
by Victoria The Obsessed Fangirl
Summary: Edward leaves Bella, as planned, but the wrong person finds her. Rated T for language & possible smut later. Enjoy, my lovelies!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I tried to make this longer, since I have been getting flaming reviews about how my chapters are too short.**

"Why?" I asked, tears running down my face, mingling with the pouring rain. "Why, Edward?" He shook his head, raindrops glistening in his beautiful bronze hair. "Bella, I am no good for you. I already told you." I dropped to my knees, the asphalt more painful than I had initially thought. Not that I was thinking about much other than how much I loved Edward, and why he was kicking me out of his life. I curled up into a ball, screaming hysterically. Edward took one last look at me, swiftly bent over & kissed my lips. A single tear rolled down his face and landed on my forehead. I stayed there, in the Forks High School parking lot, for God knows how long. When I woke up, however, I was somewhere dark and warm.

"Mmph?" I mumbled, rolling over to find a warm shirtless man next to me. I sat up immediately, knowing something was wrong. "What the hell?" I said, moving to see the man's face more clearly. I gasped in shock when I saw that the man next to me was no man, but 15 year old Seth Clearwater. I shook him awake quickly, and he sat up, rubbing his eyes. "Seth! Why the hell am I in a bed with you?" He smiled. "I found you in the school parking lot, and I called Jacob, not knowing what to do, and he said I could bring you to my house, because he's busy this weekend." My eyes had finally adjusted, and I looked down to see that I was bare-chested. Beneath the blankets, I knew I was bottomless too. "Seth! What did you do to me last night?" He grinned cockily. "I didn't do anything, Bella. You did it all."

I screeched loudly, before he clamped a warm hand down on my mouth. "Shh! You'll wake Sam & Emily!" Tears began to stream down my face. Concern flitted fleetingly across his face. "What's wrong, Bella?" he asked, his thin voice shaky. I shuddered and pulled his hand away from my face. "I took a 15 year old's virginity?" He laughed. "Shit, yeah right! I lost that a while ago. But you were better." My mouth fell open into what I thought must have been a comical perfect O. "Oh, my dear God. I screwed a 15 year old." He shook his head. "I wish you'd stop saying that like it's a bad thing. It really isn't." he said, climbing off the bed and putting his boxers on. He went over to the dresser and pulled out a holey T-shirt. He pulled it over his head and threw another to me. I felt around in the floor for my bra, glad that we were dressing in the dark. I fell loudly out of the bed, which was farther from the floor than it should've been. Seth rushed toward me. "Bella! Are you okay?" I laughed quietly. "Get used to it, I'm a klutz." I stood and donned my underwear & Seth's T-shirt. He walked over to me and put his hands on my waist. For a 15 year old, he was a whole foot & a half taller than me. "Damn, Bella, you look good in my shirt." I snorted ungracefully. "That, for a bit of a tip, is not something you say. Ever."

His face fell, saddened that I had caught him in the act of trying to get me back in bed. I turned around and felt around for my sweatpants. When I couldn't find them, I stood and Seth shoved them in my face. Seth grabbed my hand and pulled me toward the door. "Oh, no, Seth. I'm not going anywhere without pants on. Sorry." I quickly pulled them on. He grabbed my hand once again, and pulled me out the door, toward the stairs. When we got downstairs, Sam & Emily were at the table. Sam eyed me wearily. Seth smiled, clearly proud of himself. Emily just shook her head. We ate a really really long, awkward breakfast. Finally, Seth said, "Bella, I think I should get you home." I nodded frantically. Seth pulled me out the door to his truck and he peeled out, heading toward Charlie's.


	2. Chapter 2

I jumped out of the truck and tried to run to the safety of the front porch, but Seth caught my arm and pulled me back into the truck. "Seth, please, just let me go home. I'm kind of upset." His face fell. "B-but-Bella. When can I see you again?" I looked everywhere but his chocolate brown eyes. "Seth, I think it'd be better if you didn't. Thanks." I jumped back out of the truck and walked through the rain to my porch. When I looked back, tears were streaking down Seth's tan face.

I started to walk back to the truck, but decided against it, knowing I would eventually hurt Jake if I went out with Seth. I shook my head at the complicated game I was playing. I walked into the house and saw Charlie standing at the kitchen table. "Renee called." he said, simply, his voice void of anger. "So toss me the phone. I'll call her back." He threw the phone to me and I dialed Mom's number.

"Bella!" Her normally breezy, carefree voice was filled with anger & worry.

"Mom. I'm fine. What's wrong?" I looked at Charlie; he shrugged.

"I sent plane tickets; you're coming to Florida with me." She sounded so… scared.

"What?" I yelled. "I'm not going anywhere!" I glared at Charlie, still leaning nonchalantly against the kitchen table.

"Then Phil & I will come and get you. It is no longer safe for you to live there."

I pulled the phone away from my ear & and hung up on Mom. I stormed upstairs & quickly threw everything I owned into my suitcase. I grabbed my money sock & emptied it into my pocket as I flew back down the stairs.

"Just where the hell do you think you're going, Isabella?" Charlie was angrier than I'd ever seen him.

"I am leaving. I don't know where I'm going, but I know I'm getting out of this damn place."

Charlie stopped dead, surprised at hearing me cuss. I stormed out the door and got into my truck, after throwing my suitcase in the bed & peeled out, heading for Seattle.


	3. Chapter 3

I pulled into the driveway, nearly missing it, hidden so well amongst the trees. The trees crouched over the road to the point that it was nearly night. Finally, it opened into a large meadow, & there was the house, in all its glory.

I jumped out & ran toward it, knowing it wasn't empty. I bangeed hard on the door & waited for the ever polite Esme to answer. When she did, I ran past her toward the stairs & I bolted to Edward's room.

I didn't even knock, I just opeened the door & jumped into the room. "Isabella! What are you dong here?" I had never heard Edward so surprised. "I had to see you. I –I had sex with Seth Clearwater last night!" Edward dropped the CD he was holding, and looked at me as though he didn't believe me.

I sat on the black leather couch in the corner, and sighed. He sat next to me, and reached out tentatively, before drawing his hand back. I hugged him unthinkingly, and he immediately turned to unresponsive stone beneath my touch. I pulled away and sighed again.

"Bella? Are you being serious?" I looked at him, and nodded, resigned from life. "Why? When?"

"Last night. At his house, after you left me outside the school."

"Ah." He nodded. "Well, Bella, I'm sorry, but you must leave. We are leaving for good, heading to Denali."

I stood and, after throwing him a blazing glare, stalked out.


	4. Chapter 4

I knew I couldn't go back to Charlie's, and Edward was leaving, so my last option was La Push. And I most certainly did not want to see Jacob right now. So I went to Seth's.

When I pulled into his driveway, he must have heard my truck, because he came running to the front bay window and yanked the curtains so hard the rod fell off its support. I stifled a giggle, and then checked myself.

'Bella! What are you doing, laughing at something as cheesy as that?' I thought, chastising myself. I got out of the truck nonetheless, avoiding the puddles on the muddy gravel drive.

I dashed to the safety of the porch, where Seth was waiting.

"Bella! I knew you'd be back." I smiled at him, and he blushed slightly under his dark russet skin.

"This is really uncharacteristic of me, I seem so… Giggly around guys. Especially younger ones, such as yourself."

He smiled. "I'm cool with it!" I laughed. I looked out from under the cool porch, where I was warm and happy in Seth's arms, unsuspecting; until I noticed he was leaning in slowly, his eyes on my lips. I tried to pull away, but my body didn't seem to want to move. I was frozen, waiting for that fateful moment when his warm, soft lips would touch mine.

'Maybe it won't be so bad, Bella. Maybe you'll like it!' a small voice in the back of my mind said. 'Shush!' I replied. I tried again to move, but I moved closer instead. And then I caught myself leaning in, anticipating him, yearning for him. And then…

"Seth!" Leah yelled from inside the house. Seth jumped slightly, but only sped up his leaning. I pressed my lips to his, quickly, chastely. "I have to go, Seth. I love you."

His eyes widened. "I- I love you too, Bells." He said, before turning and dashing into the house, blushing twenty different shades of red.

I wandered absently back to my truck, wondering what on Earth was wrong with me. And the last thing I expected was to find Jacob sitting in my truck.


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: Alright, guys, so yes, Seth can drive, and Jacob has business in her truck, I promise. In this chapter, nearly all the drama will be revealed. Mwahahahahhahahahahha! :D**_

"Jacob! What in the name of Phoenix are you doing in my truck?" He grimaced. "Bells. You know that I love you." I nodded, unsure of where he was going with this conversation. He shook his head. "Bella, Seth imprinted on you. And now, he can be with anyone else, but his heart will **always** belong to you. And the only way he will ever be with anyone else is if you deny him your love, Bella. Promise me, for his sake and yours, that you won't deny him." I nodded, dumbstruck and gaping like a fish. "Wh- Why would I deny him? I love him too." Jacob shook his head, trembling. "Jake, calm. Breathe, remember?" He nodded, and slowly stopped shaking. "Bella. I know that I haven't imprinted on anyone yet, but I thought it was you. Now I know that it can't be you. Two wolves can't imprint on the same person." I scooted closer to him, and he wrapped his arms around me. "Jacob, I will always love you. But you're my best friend." He smiled. "I love you too, Bells. I'll always be your best friend." And he twisted around and placed a simple kiss on the top of my head. "Bye, Bells." And he opened the door, leaving me freezing in the middle of my truck, alone.

x X x

**SPOV**

"Leah! You ruin absolutely everything!" She smiled. "I know. I was trying." I stormed over to her, so close to her our noses were almost touching. "She's my imprint. You will not keep me away from her, no matter how hard you try." I turned on my heel and ran outside, hoping to phase, but I stopped short when I saw Bella's truck still sitting in the drive. I opened the door, and poked my head in. "Bella? What's wrong?" "Seth!" she cried. She flung herself into my arms. "Seth? I love you." I shook my head, puzzled at this strange behavior. "I love you too, Bella." She slowly lifted her head, and smiled at me. It was then that I realized why I had imprinted on her. She wasn't only beautiful, she was amazing, and I loved her. I wanted to spend the rest of my life with her.

**BPOV**

Seth got into my truck, his arms still around me, and drove me to the edge of the reservation line. He got out of the truck, and pulled me with him. "Isabella." He slowly went down on one knee. "I don't even know if this is legal, but I'll wait as long as necessary. I love you, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. You're my imprint, Bella. I love you. Will you marry me?" I nodded, completely speechless. He stood and held his arms open. I ran straight to him, and kissed him. I mean, really kissed him. "Seth, I love you."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Just warning you all, I lost a very close family friend recently, and it's hit me really hard. And I just got through a tough breakup, and then he tried to commit suicide. Needless to say, my life's been rough recently. But I know that reviews will help me feel better! :D**

**BPOV**

Seth and I stood on the reservation line, wrapped in each other's arms, for hours it seemed. He finally put me at arm's length. "Bella. You know Charlie has to know about this right?" I nodded sheepishly. "I don't wanna tell him! I mean, he won't understand the whole imprinting thing. He doesn't even know about wolves. And Edward **just** left. He'll think I'm a whore!" I said, indignant. Seth smiled. "He's your father, Bells. He's not going to think that. I promise." I looked up at him. "You really think so?" He smiled back. "Yeah, I do." He held my hand in his and pulled me back to the truck. "I'm going to take you home, and you're going to tell Charlie. Okay?" I nodded, on the verge of hysteria. 

_**x X x**_

When Seth stopped my truck outside the house, the cruiser was, to my dismay, parked in the drive. I groaned. "Do I have to?" I whined, sounding like a three year old. He nodded. I reluctantly got out of the truck, leaving Seth inside, and walked up to the door. I walked in and found him sitting at the table, reading the paper. "Isabella. Where exactly have you been recently?" he asked, folding the paper and throwing it casually on the counter. "Dad… I kind of have a new boyfriend." His eyes bulged, and hesputtered. "Seth Clearwater." I said, and I thought he was going to explode. "HE'S ONLY 15!" he yelled. "Dad! I know. It's kind of complicated, but he's my soulmate. We're…uhm… getting married soon." He sputtered some more, before saying, "You aren't living under my roof if you're marrying an underage boy." I ran upstairs with a nonchalant, "Alright." I started throwing stuff in my duffel bag and I threw it out the window, knowing Seth would catch it. I grabbed my toiletries bag and ran back down the stairs. "Bye Charlie." I said, tears in both our eyes.


End file.
